Tsukihiko
Unnamed Mother Azami (Wife) Shion Kozakura (Daughter) Unnamed Son-in-law Marry Kozakura (Granddaughter)}} Tsukihiko (ツキヒコ Tsukihiko) is the deceased husband of Azami, father of Shion and grandfather of Marry. Appearance : Tsukihiko has white hair that parts in the middle. His attire consists of a white jacket with a hood and wide sleeves, a high collar shirt similar to Marry's, a white tight shirt on the inside, blue shorts, and sandals. In the anime, he wears a blue pair of pants and black shoes. Personality : Tsukihiko is the human who became Azami's husband. He is a very determined person, staying with Azami even when she tells him to go away and ignores him. He can also be seen as a caring person, smiling and hugging Azami when she was sad. History : Tsukihiko was born into a small village on the land side. His parents passed away when he was a child, but as they left a large piece of land behind, Tsukihiko never had any financial difficulties. Since he was born, he had always been light-haired and light-eyed, and was considered a "monster" by the other villagers, therefore he found it difficult to get along with them and was often bullied by those who felt threatened by his appearance. Being born into a time of war, Tsukihiko had to serve the army upon coming of age, but was eventually told that he was useless and sent back home.35. Shinigami Record V : At the day of his return back to his home village, he met the medusa Azami. ... : Tsukihiko was captured and beaten by villagers, when he came to the village to get supplies for the building of Azami's house. As Azami questioned the reason for their act, Tsukihiko confessed that the villagers would often mistreat him because of his odd appearance. From that incident Azami decided that they would isolate themselves from humans and suggested that Tsukihiko should live in the new house with her, whereupon he proposed to her, with Azami accepting the proposal. : Before long, their daughter Shion was born and the three lived peacefully. As time passes, Azami went away to create a never-ending world, also known as the Kagerou Daze, for her family. Too much time passed and Tsukihiko died before the world was completed. Songs Minor: *Kuusou Forest *Shinigami Record *Outer Science *days Trivia *Before he met Azami, he was a soldier in war. *The house he built for his family came to be where Marry lived. *He built the house in about three years' time. Quotes *"That's why, when you told me to build a house, I did think it was a ridiculous idea. But honestly, I was also really happy. Because that meant even someone like me could be of use to someone as beautiful as you." - Tsukihiko to Azami (35. Shinigami Record V) *"Azami is my wife... Don't you lay a hand on her..." - Tsukihiko as he is held a hostage by the villagers (Act 10: Kuusou Forest) References }} Category:All pages Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Secondary Character